New Love In The Host Club
by MusketWriting
Summary: Rosella Sinclair is the newest student at Ouran School for the rich and beautiful, she is most out of place and dearly wishes that she had made a different decision. Enter the Host Club, can they manage to make her time at school more bearable?


New Love In The Host Club

Chapter One: A Chance Meeting, Ahem... Collision

Blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile that lit up the room, second year student Rosella Sinclair, strode down the halls of her new school. Marvelling at the finery of the walls and the marble of the floor, this was Ouran High School, Private school for the rich and privileged.  
Now Rosella was in no way rich, nor was she privileged but she did have an amazing talent with music and art, a commendable talent in the eyes of the board of governors at Ouran, so when her mother had taken a new job in Japan and she had been applying for new schools in the area, she had in the spur of the moment applied for Ouran.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that they would call her back for some practical music trials, so imagine her surprise when she had received a letter offering her a place with no fees for that matter!  
Naturally she had accepted, the other schools had been no contest, so now here she was in the school of everyone's dreams and...

It was HELL

It was so loud, none of the students actually cared about learning and they were all so obnoxious and stuck up!  
Not to mention they thought they were so much better than others, so she wasn't rich and cultured but she wasn't an absolute other species!  
So to say she was regretting her decision was an understatement, she would take a less prestigious school any day!

So back to Rosella as she makes her way down this fancy marble corridor.  
Why on earth is it so hard to find an empty music room? She thought in exasperation, I just want to practice in some peace and quiet but no... there always has to be at least fifty people in there and at least twenty as an audience!  
She shook her head as she carried on walking, I mean they have 20 music rooms but it's impossible to find an empty one!

The sound of running footsteps and shuffling of bags filled her ears as she rounded the corner and was slammed into the floor by a boy with unruly blonde hair and aqua blue eyes.  
She let out a quiet whimper of pain as she hit the floor, body aching in numerous places from the hard collision with both the boy, and the marble floor she was so closely analysing just moments before.

She glanced up shyly through her bangs as she heard a quiet gasp from the boy in front of her, she couldn't help the blush that crept across her face as she took in his handsome face and the way his blue eyes sparkled in the dancing sunlight from the floor length windows on that corridor.

"I am so sorry, are you quite alright?" He gushed as gentle hands lifted her from the floor, checking her for any injuries, anguish clear on his face at the thought of having hurt her.

"It's alright, no harm done and it's me who should be apologising" she replied shaking her head "I wasn't watching where I was going i'm sorry" her gaze dropped to the floor to avoid meeting the eyes of this devilishly handsome gentleman, for that is the only word that would describe him to perfection

She stiffened as those same gentle hands took her chin and moved her head up to meet his eyes and he shook his head, a small smile curving his lips at the edges.

"You did nothing wrong my dear lady, it is my fault and I humbly apologise for my carelessness and for hurting you" he beamed at her then, the smile almost splitting his face in half as he pulled her to him in a loose hug, whispering quietly in her ear, "Try music room 3 milady, its sure to meet your requirements and make for a fun practice."

He let go of her and checked his watch, smile dropping as he cursed, "damn, I'm really late, Kyoya's gonna kill me" he immediately took off again, leaving Rosella to stand there mouth agape in shock.

"Wha... Wait... What?" She stammered in surprise "wait what's your name" she called arm outstretched towards his retreating figure as if she were trying to grab the back of his shirt.

She gently pressed her palms to her cheeks, desperately trying to lessen the burning pink before anyone saw, she dropped her eyes to the floor and sighed once more. 

Then her head snapped up and she nodded firmly to herself, "Alright, it's worth a try, let's go and find music room #3!"

Some forty minutes (and many, many wrong turns) later and she was finally standing outside the doors to music room #3. Steeling herself, she pushed open the doors to be greeted by a brilliant white light and a light scattering of rose petals, "welcome princess, to the Ouran High School Host Club!"  
Several different voices chorused and she took an instinctive step back in surprise, promptly tripping over her own feet and landing unceremoniously on the floor for the second time that day.

There was a resounding crack as her head impacted with the floor and she cried out softly before sitting up, her hand pressed against her head.  
She desperately battled against the pain but couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes and gradually rolled down her cheeks, leaving glittering tracks in their wake.

Those same gentle fingers as before slowly moved her hand from her head and began to softly examine it while the owner of the hand drew her close to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you okay Princess?" He whispered softly, dashing the tears from her cheeks with care, the concern obvious in his voice, "yea" a louder voice echoed, "we honestly didn't mean to startle you!"

She smiled and looked up from where she was sitting practically in the mysterious boys lap at a group of six young men crowded around her.

"Its aright, I'm clumsy, so this probably would have happened anyway" she smiled shyly as she turned to face Him, "ummm" she blushed furiously, "what's your name, you ran off earlier before I got a chance to ask?"

He smiled happily "my name is Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh!"

Oh holy hell she thought in panic, Tamaki Suoh! The most popular boy in school, how on earth did he notice her!

She groaned softly and placed her hand over her eyes in despair as she reflected on her ridiculous behaviour, Tamaki being his overprotective self swept her up into his arms in a princess style lift before gently depositing her on a silken settee.

He perched himself on the edge and placed the back of his hand against her forehead tenderly, "Kyoya, does she have a fever? I think she has a fever? Does she have a fever, you who knows medical things?" Tamaki gushed in distress.  
A sleek looking boy with dark, perfectly styled hair and neat wire rimmed glasses stepped forward with an exasperated sigh.  
"Calm yourself Tamaki, she hit her head, a couple of aspirin and she'll be fine" Kyoya shook his head exasperatedly and turned to face Rosella, finely tailored uniform hugging his figure perfectly.  
"My apologies for this loon, I will have some painkillers for you in a few moments and then we will be out of your hair" he gave a slight bow and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Oh no, it's me who is imposing" Rosella protested, waving her hands emphatically through the air "I was just looking for a quiet place to study is all, I never should have come" she made to get up from the soft seat, her movement was halted by soft hands on her shoulders pressing her back into the chair and encouraging her to lie down.

Twin grins appeared in her peripheral vision as a glass of water and a pill where thrust in her face, "Here you are..." one began, "a painkiller as ordered" the other finished.  
She giggled at the bizarre situation and took the pill gratefully, Tamaki took the glass from her gently and covered her legs with a soft blanket as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Get some sleep" Tamaki said gently, smiling softly at her "we still have some host club duties to attend to, I'll wake you when we've finished and drop you home"  
She was about to protest before a yawn racked her body, she shuffled down on the soft settee and moments later had fallen into a deep sleep, oblivious to the goings on in the Music Room and the hands manoeuvring the blanket up over her shoulders.


End file.
